Cabin Fever
by CeeCee333
Summary: The members of the BAU and their relationships fall apart after Strauss' death. How does Rossi fix it? You'll have to read to find out. Pairings: M/G, H/P, JJ/S Rossi/?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a damn thing.

This is my world. Strauss does die, Emily is back, and Will and JJ aren't together in this story anymore.

Rossi sat around his cabin thinking, which sometimes wasn't good. Over the past few days his team had been in disarray.

Penelope and Derek were at each other throats. He knew the reason, even if those two were too blind to see it.

JJ and Reid had stopped talking all together. JJ hadn't even mentioned in the bullpen that Spencer spent time with his godson. Rossi knew Reid felt like a _dirty_ secret.

Hotch and Emily weren't doing any better. They had made a go at a relationship and that burned up in flames pretty quickly. Rossi suspected it was too much too soon. Hotch still blamed himself for Haley's death, and Prentiss resigned herself to becoming a cat lady.

Rossi had lost a woman that he had truly loved, and it hurt. He needed his team to help him heal and they needed to heal as well.

Rossi decided that all the fighting, and the secrets they had been hiding needed to stop. This team was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

Derek was no longer calling Garcia. He left that job to everyone else. Fortunately the rest of the team weren't on the receiving end of a hissed fuck you like Morgan was.

Twice Hotch had insisted the either Morgan or Garcia hang up the phone.

Derek was so pissed he was radiating anger. The problem, he couldn't figure out why he was so damn mad at her. Sure Penelope dabbled into the dating pool, but who the fuck was Sam? Wasn't having to deal with Lynch's unrelenting efforts to steal her back enough?

This was going to be a few years ago all over again. Were they didn't talk. They didn't hug, no movie nights, and the flirting was dead.

_Nothing_.

Garcia wasn't in a better mood either. She was allowed to date damn it. All the times Morgan had said I love you, and he never made a move. She was sick of it, and if she wanted to date more than one guy she was going to do it. Of course Derek didn't know about all the times she cried herself to sleep watching him dance with some floozy in the club. Or how many pints of ice cream she scarfed down trying to ease her pain. One night she just decided she had enough of her Derek Morgan induced misery.

If Penelope dabbled in plunging necklines, and shorter skirts that was her damn business. Hell Derek didn't even know she played the ukulele now and had this been when they weren't fighting, he would insist he get a concert and would be her most captivating audience.

So how Derek and Penelope were now stuck in an SUV headed towards Rossi's cabin was beyond the both of them.

Penelope thought JJ was suppose to pick her up, but Rossi sent her a text message saying JJ couldn't be the one to take her.

Penelope huffed, and after two firm warnings that Garcia was to get her ass in the car of whom ever picked her up, she decided she couldn't back out.

So when she saw Derek Morgan with his jaw ticking standing outside of her apartment door, she wanted to punch her Italian Stallion in the face.

Derek didn't look like he wanted to be there anymore than she wanted him there. He was pissed. "_Sam. Who the fuck was Sam, and why was he in her apartment the other night?" _This question gnawed at Derek.

Derek growled and insisted on helping Penelope with her bags.

Derek muttered, "Four fucking days."

Penelope glared at Derek and asked, "What was that? Care to share with the class?"

Derek's voice was low and full of timber. "Four fucking days Penelope, and you bring your entire closet."

"You know Agent Morgan fuck you."

Derek looked back at Penelope and said, "Fuck me, no princess… fuck you."

Penelope glared at Derek and asked, "What in the hell is your problem?"

Derek stalked towards Penelope, dropping her bags in the process.

"You want to know what my problem is?"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "My fucking problem is that fact that once again I had to hear about you with some guy from JJ."

Penelope snorted and said, "As if any of that is your business. If you tell me you love me then don't have the balls_…._?

Derek growled dangerously low in his throat and said, "The balls Garcia? "

Penelope stuttered asking, "Mor..Mor…Morgan what are you doing?"

Derek backed Penelope into the nearest wall. Her back was flat against the cool surface.

Derek roughly placed his thigh between her legs and parted them. Before she could snap her legs close Derek cradled Penelope's ass and lifted her up.

He could see her chest heaving in her low cut floral print Besty Johnson dress. The soft fabric and crinoline underneath bunched around her thighs. Derek gave her ass a hard squeezed.

He rocked his hips against her panty clad center, not once, not twice, but three times and felt her shudder.

Derek nipped at Penelope's neck and said, "Now this is me fucking with you."

He kissed her hard and fast. He suddenly let her go, leaving her in a panting crumpled mess against the wall.

Derek turned his back to a fuming Penelope.

Penelope asked gruffly, "Is this is what you are so angry about? The fact that another man pays attention to me?"

Derek sighed and said, "I thought we were back on track. We flirt all the time. You call me all the time, we comfort each other, and you didn't even give me a damn chance. This is the Lynch thing all over again, and I can't take it."

"What can't you take agent Morgan?" Penelope's voice dripped with venom.

"I can't take being in love with you, and you run away from me again."

Penelope blanched. Surely this man was most certainly _not_ in love with her. He is just throwing a Derek Morgan sized tantrum.

But Penelope looked at Derek, really and truly looked. His shoulders were slumped, and his breathing was shallow. That man declared his love in the middle of an argument, that he had convinced himself he wasn't going to win.

Penelope placed her hand on Derek's back and said, "Oh honey."

"No Penelope just stop it. Let's just make a deal. You stay away from me, and I will damn sure stay the hell away from you."

Penelope screamed, "FINE."

The ride with Penelope and Derek was oddly quiet. No flirting, or hand holding, or simple touches. Penelope was miserable. How were they suppose to get through four days without killing each other?

After six long hours they pulled up to the cabin that was more like a mansion then an actual cabin. Sure it was made from wood, but was bigger than anything property they had ever seen.

Derek got out of the SUV first, and snatched up most of the bags wordless. Penelope tried to wrestle her bags away.

Derek said, "Damn it just let me carrying this shit."

Penelope sighed and grabbed what was left.

David greeted them at the door. He held his hands out to Derek to signal he was going to help him carry the luggage.

It didn't go unnoticed to Rossi that these two were beyond pissed at each other.

Rossi sighed thinking, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Rossi set the bags down, and the very unhappy Penelope and Derek followed Rossi's actions.

Rossi clapped his hands together and said, "Welcome to my humble abode.

Derek snorted and said, "Humble my ass. This place is fan-fucking-tastic."

Penelope almost smiled at what Derek said, then quickly scowled.

Rossi said, "Have a seat in my den. There are drinks and comfortable seating. We will go over room assignments later.

Derek was relieved surely Rossi wouldn't put the two of them in a room together. Rossi couldn't be that damn cruel.

Hotch tentatively knocked on Emily's door. He knew this was going to be the most uncomfortable four days of his life. He had always had a thing for the raven haired beauty but he couldn't go there with her. Not now, after he'd broken up with Beth he settled on just taking care of his son.

Quietly Emily opened the door. She tried to smile, but it came out sadder than she intended.

Emily hated that Hotch wouldn't make a move, and she knew if she did he would go running like a scared puppy.

Softly Emily said, "Come on in."

Hotch took his sunglasses off, and followed behind her then he closed the door.

Emily turned around quicker than she meant to and came very close to knocking Aaron over.

Emily said, "I'm sorry."

Aaron said, "I didn't mean to…"

Emily sighed and bounded towards her kitchen. She had to get away from him. She had to get away from his scent. She had been with Aaron once and that night had been burned into her mind. But his scent, oh god his scent stayed with her. That night Aaron smelled of powerful man, his woodsy cologne and sex.

Emily mustered up all her strength and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Aaron thought, "All the Burbon you have in the house."

But instead he said, "No thank you. Rossi will be expecting us soon. He sounded desperate. He's trapped there with Morgan and Garcia."

Emily grimaced. She felt sorry for Rossi. Almost. This was after all his fault. Nosy bastard.

Emily grabbed her bags. Hotch insisted on carrying the bulk of them. Emily huffed her annoyance but wisely didn't say anything.

Once in the vehicle they attempted small talk. Hotch would every once in a while risk a glance towards Emily. She looked as miserable as he felt.

Aaron was tired of being the wounded hero. Maybe this vacation would be his chance to finish what they started, with hopefully the outcome being forever. Or this could blow up in his face.

Aaron settled in for the six hour drive, he turned on classic Clapton. It was one of the few things they could agree on without an all out debate.

As the dulcet sounds of "Layla" began they both sighed, knowing at least they didn't have to hash out their feelings right now.

Reid was hurt, disappointed, angry, confused. Why JJ told everyone else before Spencer that her and Will had broken up was beyond him.

Even after the whole Emily dying fiasco, he would have thought JJ would have learned not to keep anything from him. She knew it almost destroyed them the last time.

Reid would have been there for her, he would have comforted her. Why JJ wanted to suffer alone was lost to him. He loved JJ and Henry with all of his heart.

He knew Will and JJ would never work. Even before there was a Will and JJ, Spencer thought that they may have had a chance. After all they did go on a date. Of course JJ had to explain the sport of American football the entire game, but it was fun.

They were close, some might even say they were best friends. JJ made Spencer Henry's godfather Which was still a sore spot in Spencer's heart. To Spencer holding Henry the first time hurt like hell. He had these silly fantasies about being the father of her children.

Spencer's relationship with JJ was hard. He loved her and wanted her, but she unintentionally kept hurting him. Spencer knew that girls like JJ didn't go for guys like him.

He was tired of being a cliché.

Right before Will and JJ ended their marriage. JJ was spending more and more time with Spencer. They talked all the time, they had spent a lot of time doing family like things with Henry. But she never mentioned what was happening in her home.

Spencer sighed. He got out of his car and headed to JJ's front door. He tripped over one of Henry's soccer balls. Spencer smiled as he remembered how the young boy tried to teach Spencer how to play. JJ was in the yard looking at the two of them and smiling.

This is what Spencer wanted, and it broke his heart that JJ didn't love him back.

**So what do you think?**

**Read it. Review it.**

**Tell me if you hate it.**

**Yes in the next chapters you will find out why everyone is so dysfunctional.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still don't own jack squa…**_

Aaron and Emily pulled up to the front of Rossi's cabin.

Emily chuckled and said, "Cabin is the most inappropriate word for this monstrosity that I have ever heard."

Hotch snorted and said, "Agreed. This place is bigger than my entire apartment building."

Rossi all but ran outside to help Aaron and Emily.

Rossi pointedly looked at Aaron and said, "Next time I am trapped in a room with Morgan and Garcia I want you to take my service revolver and shoot me right here." Rossi pointed to the spot right between the eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "They can't be that bad."

No sooner had those words left Emily's mouth before Penelope stormed out of the front door muttering, "Son of a bitch thinks he can just tell me what to do with my life…Baby girl my ass."

Emily held her hands up and asked, "Woah PG where is the fire?"

Penelope grunted and asked, "Do you know Rossi wanted to put us in a room together? Has that man lost his damn mind?"

Hotch looked at Rossi and raised an eyebrow and with one look asked, "Do you have a death wish?"

Emily sighed and said, "Come on PG since Aaron doesn't think I can carry my shit, I'll go in the house with you."

Hotch gritted his teeth and said, "Rossi I now know why there are so many damn frat rules."

Rossi said, "Preach."

As soon as Emily and Penelope were inside, Derek immediately came outside and said, "Hotch what the hell did you do to Emily?"

Aaron said, "I didn't do anything."

Rossi muttered, "Maybe that is the problem."

Derek and Aaron both at the same time asked, "What?"

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "Nothing. I have hard liquor and you two look like you need it."

Both men nodded, and all three of them carried all the luggage in the house.

Aaron asked, "How many bags does Emily need?"

Derek said, "If you want to keep your balls I suggest you don't ask."

Once inside and settled Emily and Penelope sat on one side of the large den grumbling and gripping about the men in their lives, and Derek, David, and Aaron were on the other trying to figure out what the hell went wrong.

Rossi looked at Derek and asked, "Okay what did you do to my kitten?"

Derek huffed and said, "Don't you mean more like your feral lion."

Aaron said, "Jesus if you two can't work it out, Emily and I are screwed."

Derek said, "There is nothing to work out, she has Sam, or whatever the hell his name is."

Rossi said, "Ah I see what this is all about."

Derek snapped his head towards Rossi and asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Aaron said, "Derek you thought Penelope was going to wait around until you finally made a move, and now, that another guy has poached your territory you're pissed."

Derek took a swig of scotch and said, "Thanks for that Ghandi."

Rossi shot back, "Smart ass."

Derek then asked, "Wait Aaron you and Prentiss… You know?"

Aaron sighed and said, "Not that it is any of your business but, yes we tried dating, and it blew up in our faces. Emily practically shoved me back into Beth's arms."

Rossi said, "Well how is that working for ya?"

Aaron said, 'How the hell do you think it went? Beth and I were over before we even started again. I thought Emily would be perfect for me, turns out she is just as screwed up as I am. It would be easier if we were just cavemen and could just drag them back into our cave."

Derek sighed wistfully and said, "If only it were that simple."

Rossi said, "It looks like everyone has trust issues."

Derek said, "Of course we do, look at what are jobs are."

Rossi asked, "True but Derek do you trust Penelope?"

Derek said, "Yeah man, I trust her with my life."

Hotch said, "Then why have you waited so long to tell her how you feel."

Derek said, "Look Hotch I tried telling her, but she was too damn stubborn to listen. God that woman is frustrating. And before you start, yes I told her I loved her then within a week she was with Lynch."

Rossi took a sip of scotch and said, "Damn that is brutal. Well did you make her understand?"

Derek rubbed his head and said, "What was I suppose to say, because of me you were shot, and I pushed you to be with another man? Hell no."

Hotch said, "Derek we have been through this a million times. Battle was not then, and not now your fault. Are you waiting for Penelope to start blaming you? That's stupid."

Derek said, "Is it Hotch? Because she thinks I wouldn't cross a bar for her she got mad and went on a date with a psychopath. Then she dated a man totally unworthy of her for four years"

Derek wanted to shift the attention away from him so he asked, "Well what about you and Prentiss?"

Aaron said, "I don't know what happened there. One minute I thought there might be a forever, the next thing I know she is telling me she made a mistake."

Rossi said, "Maybe things became too real for her. Emily is very good at hiding her emotions."

Derek ruefully laughed and said, "Understatement of the century."

Hotch continued by saying, "It was almost like Emily was waiting for me to compare her to Haley or Beth. The fact that she is so different from them, is what made me lo…attracted to her."

Derek asked, "Hotch were you going to say you love Emily?"

Aaron shuffled in his seat and said, "It was a mere slip of the tongue. We don't know each other well enough to throw words like that around."

Rossi looked at Derek as they both said, "Bullshit."

Rossi said, "You gentlemen have four days to fix this shit before, people get really hurt and the BAU is destroyed. I suggest you do some real soul-searching and figure out what you want, and how to get it."

Hotch asked, "Is this what this little getaway is? Are you trying to fix us?"

Rossi said, "I can't fix you bunch of love struck idiots you have to do that yourself, but I can give you a nudge in the right direction."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "P hit the nail on the head when she called you a nosey bastard."]

Rossi looked intently at Derek and said, "Call me what you will, but I just buried a woman who I gave my heart to many, many moons ago, so please fucking forgive me if I get sick and tired of seeing grown ass people throw away a real shot at happiness."

And with that Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan sat in quiet contemplation wondering if it was too late for the damage to be repaired.

**As always read and review!**

**Up next JJ and Reid!**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ couldn't fight the pit of regret she felt in her stomach as she haphazardly through more clothes into her overnight bag. She knew she should have explained her situation with Will to Spencer, but she couldn't.

She knew if she confided in Spencer it would make it real, then that would mean JJ was a failure at something, and in JJ's world failure was _not_ an option.

She also knew that, her reason was the most bullshit reason she could ever come up with for holding Spencer at arm's length. When Emily had "died", Spencer showed up at her house feeling broken and alone. She held him, and talked him down off the proverbial ledge. She had even attended NA meetings with him. She had been his rock, and it made her feel good.

She felt like, when she was helping Spencer, she was proving to herself that she could keep a relationship going, even if it didn't involve sex. They already shared everything else but that.

So when JJ called Spencer drunk the first night that Henry spent the night a Will's apartment in D.C she found herself quickly plunging heard first into love with Spencer Reid.

The next morning when they had woken up in a tangle of limbs, JJ quickly rushed in the bathroom and like a coward locked herself in. Spencer was distraught trying to figure out what happened.

Spencer felt terrible, surely JJ had wanted what he wanted. Spencer ended up leaving shortly after JJ demanded he leave.

Spencer tucked a wayward curl behind his ear and left. He had never felt so cheap, dirty, and alone in all of his life.

What really threw Spencer for a loop is the way JJ had continued to treat him. At work she would still perch at the end of his desk to talk to everyone, she would greet him in the break room like nothing ever happened, and for Spencer Reid that sucked.

Now he was standing outside of JJ's door contemplating running for the hills, Rossi's threats be damned.

Spencer saw all the things in JJ's front yard that reminded him of the time he got to spend with Henry and JJ. He could see where his large footprints made tracks in the grass from him chasing Henry around the front yard pretending to be a dinosaur. A Velociraptor to be exact.

Thinking about Henry made Spencer's chest hurt. He loved that little boy more than he thought he could ever love a child, and Henry wasn't even his. Henry would listen to Spencer rattle off inane facts about God know's what, and Henry would intently listen, leaving JJ chuckling and shaking her head at their antics.

Spencer knew that JJ was using him, but the sad part is Spencer decided he rather be used that not thought about at all.

Spencer sighed and tentatively knocked on the door. JJ opened the door a fraction and said, "Come on in."

JJ said, "Spencer we need to talk."

Spencer angrily said, "Not now JJ."

JJ pleaded with her eyes and said, "Please."

Spencer looked at JJ intensely and said, "Not now."

JJ turned on her heels to grab her bags.

JJ started to say, "I can carry…"

Spencer leveled her with one look. JJ silently handed over her bags. She double checked to make sure the house was locked up and the alarm was set.

Silently they loaded the car and made their way towards Rossi's cabin.

JJ didn't know where to start. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to come clean, and spill her anguish and pain, but now was not the time. Not when they were trapped in a car together for the next four hours.

Spencer risked a glance at JJ. He wanted to pull over, and hug her. Then he was going to shake her for not trusting him to be there for her like she really needed it.

Spencer gritted his teeth as he thought, "How weak does she really think I am?"

Spencer knew he wasn't weak. Hell most people wouldn't survive just a quarter of the pain and stress he had gone through. He thought JJ was his safe place. Then she hurt him by once again shutting him out. He needed answers, and by the time this four-day vacation was over he would get his answer, even if he didn't like the outcome.

JJ asked in a small voice, "If we aren't going to talk may I please turn the radio on?"

Spencer looked coolly at JJ and said, "Do whatever you want."

JJ knew he was giving her an invitation to pick a fight, but she wasn't going to let him have it, even if she did feel like she deserved to be yelled at.

By this time it was dark. Reid pulled up to the cabin. The both stepped out.

Spencer said, "Holy."

JJ finished the thought by saying, "Shit."

Rossi opened the front door to help JJ and Spencer bring their things in. By this time Rossi was a little tipsy from dodging land mines all night. He had successfully defused an argument between Morgan and Garcia, and Emily stopped shooting death glares at Hotch after too many glasses of wine.

Rossi said, "Hey kids how was the trip?"

JJ hugged her arms around herself, and Spencer shifted his feet.

Rossi chuckled and said, "That well huh."

Still neither said a word.

Rossi said come on. The guys are in the Den and the girls are in the living room.

That was the first time Spencer saw JJ smile all day.

JJ said, "I'll take a glass of wine and a little girl talk."

Spencer huffed and said, "I need liquor."

Once JJ was inside, Rossi looked at Spencer and asked, "Are you alright kid?"

Spencer laughed and said, "I just asked for liquor what do you think?"

Rossi 's shoulders slumped. He didn't even have the slightest inkling on how to fix that mess.

Once Rossi was alone outside clutching one of JJ's bags, he looked up at the sky and said, "Erin help me."

**As always read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

JJ, Emily and Penelope sat on the large wooden deck that was on the back off Rossi cabin. Each woman had a bottle of wine clutched securely in their fist, no wine glass could be found.

Emily sighed and said, "Ladies I say we each by a cat and call it a day."

Penelope snorted and said, "Agreed."

JJ eyed the amount of wine left in her bottle and said, "Sure why the hell not."

Penelope groaned and asked to no one in particular, "What are we going to do?"

Emily tilted her head and asked, "About what?"

Penelope said, "Ladies I if you think I have noticed your own male BAU problems then you are gravely mistaken."

JJ said, "Garcie I have no clue what you are talking about."

Penelope said, "Sure Jayje you keep telling yourself that, but I am not the oracle of all-knowing for no reason. So are you going to spill what happen between you and Spencer?"

JJ replied, "I am nowhere near drunk enough for that."

Emily flinched and asked, "It's that bad?"

JJ said, "Oh yeah."

Penelope stood up a little too quickly and wobbled.

She steadied herself and said, "I'll be back."

Once the back doors were closed Emily looked at JJ and said, "No matter what happens Spencer loves you."

JJ said, "Wait til I tell you what I did."

A few seconds later Penelope came outside with a bottle of scotch and said, "Rossi says sip it."

Emily snorted and said, "What does he know he is a man like the rest of them."

Emily took a huge sip and choked. Even as her eyes burned she refused to admit that Rossi had been right.

The three women sat in silence, side by side and drank trying to figure out when things got so complicated.

Penelope burped and asked, "Guys what am I going to do about Morgan? "

JJ said, "You should slap some sense into him. Fool doesn't know what he wants."

Penelope was holding the bottle she moved her arm to quickly and some of the amber liquid spilled on her arm.

Penelope said while still waiving the bottle around, "Oh no Morgan knows perfectly well what he wants. He made that clear earlier today."

Emily raised and eyebrow and asked, "What does that mean?"

Penelope slurred, "He pushed up against a wall and kissed me."

JJ yelled, "Go Morgan."

Penelope said, "No go Morgan. He can kiss me, but he can't take me out on a damn date."

Emily with heavy eyes said, "Well at least you didn't date your boss and then insist he take his ex back."

Penelope asked, "Emily you and boss man were serious?"

Emily muttered grabbing the bottle from Penelope, watching her friend flail that bottle around was making her dizzy.

JJ looked at Emily with one eye open and asked, "Em what did you say?"

Emily said, "I had a pregnancy scare... Okay…Then I had all these stupid thoughts about turning into Suzie fucking home maker and I panicked. I almost did a happy dance when I got my period."

Penelope said, "Look at JJ she is a mom and she didn't give up her career."

JJ said, "Trust me I am a horrible example of a woman that has it all. I don't even know what_ it_ is."

Penelope said, "Come on JJ so what if you and Will didn't work. There are plenty of other men out there."

JJ softly said, "I found a man for me and I screwed it up royally."

Emily said, "If this is about Will then.."

JJ cut Emily short by saying, "I slept with Spence."

Penelope and Emily sat there in stunned silence.

Emily frantically said, "When, where, why, how…"

Penelope said, "Em breathe."

JJ said, "It happened the first night Henry was gone. I was so sad and lonely. I don't know what possessed me to call Spencer. He was so sweet and kind. He told me what an idiot Will was to give up on me, and now….and now…. I think Spencer hates me."

Emily said, "Spencer Reid doesn't hate you. That man loves you."

JJ shot back, "Just like how Hotch loves you, or how Morgan loves PG."

Penelope said, "It's not the same for me and Derek. If it was meant to happen it would have already. By the way Jayje can you stop informing Morgan about men that I date?"

JJ pointedly said, "No."

Penelope huffed and asked, "Why?"

JJ said, "Because I am hoping Morgan will pull his head out of his ass. I mean you should have seen Morgan haul ass out of the bullpen when I told him you were dating Lynch."

Penelope took a swig and said, "JJ let it go. Not…..gonna…happen."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "We'll see."

Penelope said, "Anyway Emily you are obviously upset about you and Aaron breaking up, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Emily said, "I don't know. I am not good at all with feelings. I tend to bottle things up, and deal with it by myself. That is why none of my relationships ever work. Hell me and Rawson didn't make it a week before we were at each other's throats."

Penelope said, "You want to know what men's problems are. They are raised to hide their feelings, and not talk about emotions. But you know what….men are just as emotional as we are, if not worse. If Derek would just use his big boy words, I wouldn't be so damn pissed at him."

JJ said, "Spence and I are almost opposite. Spencer can tell me how he feels, but I am like a walking Fort Knox."

Emily held the coveted scotch bottle and slurred, "To us, we sure know how to fuck shit up."

**As always read and review.**

**I am not quite happy how this turned out. IF any of you want a rewrite I am seriously considering it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi was standing behind his Tuscan style bar. He was pouring bourbon into Reid's empty glass when he asked, "So gentlemen do any of you have any clue how to fix this?"

Hotch snorted and said, "I would be better off asking a magic 8-ball."

Derek laughed and said, "I was going to call. Ms. Cleo. You know the Jamaican lady that says call me now for you free reading."

Rossi laughed and said, "Didn't she go to jail for fraud."

Derek nodded his head yes and then said, "That is how far up shit creek I am with my baby girl."

Spencer said, "I'm so desperate for answers I almost called Dr. Drew."

Derek said, "You hate Dr. Drew, you said and I quote, _There is no way that man is board certified, he is so full of shit he has it coming out of his eyes._"

Reid flailed his arms about and asked, "See how serious this is"

Rossi said, "Spencer you never told us why you and JJ are having problems."

Spencer sighed and said, "I wish I could tell you but, I think JJ would have a heart attack."

Hotch said, "Come on Reid. I am sure it isn't that bad."

Reid hung his head and said, "Yeah it really is. Look Hotch you know Prentiss cares about you, I am sure she has said it. And Derek everybody and I do mean _everybody_ knows how Garcia feels about you. But I have no clue how JJ really feels, and that is a shitty place to be."

Derek clapped Spencer on the back and said, "Man it is, and yeah everybody knows how I feel about P, and yet here I am sitting with you three."

Rossi flatly said, "Thanks Morgan."

Derek laughed and said, "You know what I mean."

Spencer said, "Maybe if I could, I don't know assert myself more, maybe I could be the kind of man JJ wants."

Hotch placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder and asked, "Reid do you seriously think JJ would want to change you?"

Spencer sighed and said, "Yes….No..I don't know. Maybe I could be more like Morgan or Rossi, you know…be more of a ladies' man."

Rossi said, "Yeah kid be like me and Morgan that'll get you far."

Derek laughed and said, "Hey I happen to like who I am."

Hotch, Rossi and Reid at the same time said, "We know."

Rossi clapped his hands and said, "Enough with the pity party. I saw we do a cheers to our ladies and listen to some music."

Derek said, "Hopefully this music will be made after the 1940's."

Rossi said, "Just for that I hope the ghost of Frank Sinatra haunts you for eternity."

Reid asked, "Hey Morgan can you teach me how to dance?"

Derek said, "Sure kid."

Derek went over to Rossi's large stereo and found a hip hop station.

Derek said, "Kid it's easy just find the rhythm. Stand up, you ain't gonna learn anything by sitting down."

Spencer sighed and said, "I feel like an idiot."

Derek said, "Naw kid don't worry . You have to break a few eggs before you can make an omlete."

Rossi leaned over and whispered to Hotch, "I'm not sure if that's dancing or if Morgan is determined to get the air pregnant."

Hotch spit out his drink and laughed.

Hotch said, "That is a little too Magic Mike for me."

Penelope, JJ and Emily were still mulling over their bleak futures when they felt a vibration under their asses.

Penelope asked, "What the hell was that?"

Emily said, "I don't know an earthquake maybe?"

JJ said, "No wait…. it's a beat."

That is when the girls heard loud laughing.

Emily snorted and said, "Of course they are having a great time while we sit out here miserable."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Shh. I think…. I think Spencer is dancing."

All three girls jumped up. Emily yelled, "I gotta see this."

JJ sighed as she leaned against the door frame and watched Spencer dance. It was the first time in a long time that she saw Spencer with a genuine smile on his face.

JJ chuckled as she saw Spencer trying to mimic Derek's dance moves.

Penelope laughed and said, "It looks like Spencer found his groove."

Emily through gut busting chuckles said, "Too bad none of us know what groove that is."

Penelope poked Emily in the ribs and said, "Be nice. Boy wonder is happy."

Hotch stood up and smoothed out his polo shirt and said, "Please that is not dancing this _is _dancing."

What Penelope, JJ and Emily saw had their jaws dropping. Before them was Aaron Hotchner moon-walking across Rossi's den in his black socks.

Hotch stopped dancing and asked, "What? You think Morgan is the only person in this house that can dance?"

Rossi said, "No but, that I was not expecting."

Derek saw Penelope standing in the doorway he grinned and said, "Dance with me princess."

Penelope huffed, but with a not so gentle push from Emily, Penelope found herself in Derek's more than capable arms.

Penelope thought about pulling out of Derek's arms, but she looked around, and for the first time in a long time everyone was smiling. So instead of ruining the moment she just went with it.

Aaron held out his hand to Emily. Emily rolled her eyes but took Aaron's hand anyway.

The soft soothing sounds of Al Green's, "Let's Stay Together. "flowed through Rossi's den.

JJ was left standing by herself. JJ had never felt so alone in a room full of people.

Spencer looked at JJ and tilted his head. He mentally shrugged. He bowed and asked, "May I please have this dance?"

JJ smiled almost in relief. At least for a night they could pretend that everything was the way it used to be.

Penelope sighed as she swayed back and forth with Derek. She forgot, in all her anger, how good it felt to be held by him. It also didn't hurt that they were both drunk.

Hotch playfully dipped Emily. They both shared a laugh. Emily couldn't remember why she was upset with Hotch, or herself for that matter.

JJ and Spencer were the drunkest of all. They kept tripping over each other's feet and hysterically laughing.

JJ through a bout of giggles said, "Spencer I missed your smile."

Spencer smile got even wider. He didn't say anything he just kept swaying to the music.

Rossi looked out at his family and shook his head. This was just a small step in the right direction.

Penelope woke up with a pounding headache. The next thing she noticed was that her mouth was dry. She kept opening and closing her mouth. Her tongue felt like she had licked sandpaper.

Penelope realized she was in a bed.

She sat up quickly and thought, "When did I come to bed? Think Garcie..Think."

Penelope rubbed her temples trying to remember the last thing she did. She remembered her bitch fest with JJ and Emily, she vaguely remembered dancing with Derek, and laughing at JJ and Spencer falling all over each other trying to slow dance.

Penelope smiled at the memory of how happy they all seemed.

The smile was quickly wiped away from her face.

Penelope Garcia was most certainly very naked in a strange bed and not alone.

**As always read and review!**

**Hotch moon walking just seemed funny even if it is a little out of character.**


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she opened them again she would be dressed sharing a room with Emily and JJ.

Penelope shut her eyes so tightly she could see stars, and then she opened them.

Penelope looked down underneath the sheet and quietly said, "Nope still naked."

She jumped a little when she heard a loud snore next to her.

Penelope mentally prepared herself. She took a deep breath and turned her head and sighed in relief.

The first thing she saw was mocha skin and the initials DM in Old English letters.

The sheet that covered Penelope all the way to her neck only covered the lower half of Derek's body.

Curiosity got the better of Penelope and lifted the sheet.

Penelope smirked and thought, "Baby got back…Oh shit and scratch marks."

That thought quickly slammed Penelope back into reality. Penelope rubbed her temples again and thought, "What in the hell did we do?"

Penelope leaned over and shook Derek gently. All he did was turn over onto his back and mumble.

Penelope shook Derek a little harder and said his name. Derek covered his eyes with his forearm and mumbled, "I don't wanna go to school."

Penelope rolled her eyes and yelled, "Derek Xavier Morgan get your ass up."

Derek quickly sat up and asked, "What's wrong P?"

Penelope snorted and said, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Derek we are naked in a bed together."

Derek asked, "What are you talking…."

Derek looked under the sheet and said, "Shit."

Penelope said, "Exactly."

Derek looked around the room as if answers would fall out of the sky.

"Penelope I.. I don't know what to say."

Penelope sighed and said, "Me either. I just wish I could remember."

Derek smirked and said, "Judging based on the fact that you are literally covered in hickeys and my back is stinging like a motherfucker I say we had a pretty damn good time."

Penelope's eyes went wide and said, "Derek we don't know if we used protection."

Derek scrubbed his face roughly with his hand and said, "Penelope I never forget, but I also don't tend to get that wasted and have sex with someone."

Penelope flatly said, "Thanks."

Derek said, "No..No baby girl that's not…"

Derek saw the shiny golden condom wrapper.

Derek tossed the wrapper at her and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

Penelope looked at the still intact wrapper and said, "Yes."

Penelope started pulling the sheet towards her and said, "I need to think."

Derek quickly said, "Penelope."

Penelope jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door.

Penelope took a long look in the mirror and said, "The fuck up of the century award goes to..Drum roll please... me."

Derek knocked on the door and said, "P get out here. We need to talk."

Penelope yelled through the door, "So now you want to talk?"

Derek said, "Please Penelope." The tone of Derek's voice almost broke Penelope's heart.

Penelope found two bathrobes hanging on a door hook. She put one on and grabbed one for Derek. She figured why be naked when your best friend was about to explain how he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Derek before we let this conversation go on any further…" Penelope took a huge breath and said, "I'm not on the pill."

Derek tilted his head but said nothing.

"D say something. I swear to God if you don't start talking soon, I want you to walk out of this room and never talk to me again."

Derek's head was still tilted. He was trying to figure out where he should start.

So he decided the beginning would be the best.

Derek took a huge breath.

A dejected Penelope said,"D just go."

Derek turned to walk towards the door; he quickly turned back around and said, "February 23 2004."

Penelope's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Derek what the hell are you talking about."

Derek smiled and said, "That is the day I called you baby girl."

Penelope stayed silent. She wanted to know where this was going.

Derek took a careful step towards Penelope and said, "It is the day I met my best friend, and the only woman who ever stuck around long enough to dig through all my bullshit and find the real me."

Penelope said, "Oh Derek."

Derek replied, "Let me finish. May 10, 2006. You remember the Fisher King case baby?"

Penelope nodded.

"Well after I called you and you freaked out on me about some computer shit I will never understand, I realized that I started having feelings for you, but I wasn't ready, and neither were you."

Penelope took another step towards Derek.

Derek chuckled and said, "But it still didn't stop me from callin' my mama and telling her I met my match. All my mom said was "_Well no wonder my baby seems happier_. Imagine to her disappointment we still ain't had kids."

Penelope giggled.

Derek walked even closer towards Penelope and said, "Come here baby girl."

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, and Penelope cautiously sat on his lap. He loosely wrapped his terry cloth encase arms around her and said, "December 13, 2006. Baby I know you know what that date is."

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek and softly said, "The day that Gordinsky arrested you."

Derek sighed and said, "Yeah baby girl. You know even though I wanted to keep my past in the past. What scared me the most was how you would look at me. Gideon knowing, or Hotch, JJ, Reid, and Emily..Them knowing mattered because of my pride. But you knowing, it scared me. I thought you would treat me like I was damaged...Maybe even look at me with disgust...And P you had to hack into my life and I know you hated it. But what you did freed me from that bastard and I could never thank you enough."

Penelope snuggled even closer to Derek.

Derek sniffled and said, "November 16, 2007. I thought I lost you. That son of a bitch shot you, and all I kept thinking was how, you didn't know I loved you. More than just best friends but how a man should love a woman. P I even prayed, and up to that point I hadn't stepped foot in a church since my dad died."

Derek tilted Penelope's chin and said, "Penelope I have a million more dates and memories but they all lead back to you. I was an ass. Three weeks ago, I was finally going to tell you. You remember when you made the joke about me brining you, your Mother in law's peach cobbler. It dawned on me that I wanted that statement to be the truth. So when I saw the tall lanky guy in your apartment. I just went cold."

Penelope whispered, "Derek."

Derek chuckled and said, "You wanted me to talk….I knew that you weren't going to wait another four years, and I knew I couldn't either. I love you. And I will be damned if I sit by and let some other guy take my girl away from me again."

Penelope went to speak but her cell phone rang.

Penelope said, "Ignore it."

Derek took a glance and saw a picture of Sam on the display of her phone and said, "The choice is yours."

Derek started quickly pulling his clothes on.

Penelope said, "Derek wait."

Penelope answered the phone and said, "Sam I'm sorry but we aren't going anywhere."

Penelope was silent for a few minutes. Penelope's eyes flashed dangerously.

Derek saw that familiar glow, and whoever pissed her of like that was about to get it, and not in a good way.

Penelope gruffly said, "Sam I have to go."

Derek asked, "P what's wrong."

Penelope said, "You wanna know what's wrong? I am going to kill Kevin Lynch."

Derek asked, "Why?"

Penelope said, "That son of a bitch told Sam to back off because he was going to propose to me again. What is with you men? You just make decisions…."

Derek hugged Penelope and said, "Shh baby it's okay."

Derek smirked and asked, "Do you want big bad Derek to beat up Lynch?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Lord Derek no. We all know what an unfair fight that is. Plus Lynch can't propose to me anyway. I'm in love with my best friend."

Derek said, "Good, because am in love with mine."

Penelope giggled and said, "Well I had no idea you felt that way about Reid."

Derek while pulling his clothes off said, "Woman your ass is so getting spanked for that.

Penelope let a squeal as she crawled across the bed to get away from Derek.

Derek grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the bed.

Derek trapped Penelope between himself and the mattress.

Derek whispered in her ear, "Woman be ready to make good on every threat and promise you've made."

Emily sat up far too quickly. She slammed her head on a solid piece of oak. She rubbed her forehead and thought, "How the hell did I end up under Rossi's dining room table with a table-cloth covering me?"

Emily rested against her elbows she turned her head and let out a quiet, "Oh fuck."

**As always read and review!**

**Don't worry I still have Morgan and Garcia drama headed your way, but for now I want to work on Hotch and Emily!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Criminal Minds, nor Frosted Flakes. Well I own a box of Frosted Flakes™, you people know what I mean.**

Emily laid back down as quietly as she could. She knew she couldn't just lay there for anyone to find her. She would absolutely die of embarrassment. Actually she would wrap herself up like a mummy then lay down and die.

Emily started to gather the table-cloth around herself and make a quick exit, but she couldn't just leave Hotch passed out there. So Emily sighed and attempted to wake up Aaron.

Emily poked him with her elbow and said, "Hotch wake up."

Hotch groaned and said, "Jack you're a big boy now, get your own Frosted Flakes™."

Emily poked Hotch harder and said, "Get up."

Aaron sat up with a jolt and hit his head just as Emily had done.

Aaron grabbed his head and asked, "Prentiss what are we doing down here?"

Emily shrugged and said, "I thought you knew."

Hotch sat up as much as he could without banging his head again and asked, "What do you remember?"

Emily sat up gingerly and said, "Not a whole lot."

Hotch thoughtfully said, "I remember, for some ungodly reason moon-walking, which by the way I haven't done since my college days."

Emily snickered and said, "Yeah you sure did busted a move."

Hotch snickered back and said, "Busted a move? Now who is showing their age?"

Emily scoffed and said, "Hey Hotch don't forget I am five years younger than you."

Hotch teased, "And yet I am cooler than you."

Emily laughed and poked Hotch in the arm drawing a genuine laugh from him.

Rossi came around the corner and entered the dining room.

Rossi chuckled and said, "Not that I am judging, but can you two please move this party somewhere else?"

Hotch smiled sheepishly realizing how insane they must have looked to the older profiler and asked, "Dave can you give us a minute?"

Rossi held up his hands and said, "Say no more, but I do expect you to have my table-cloth dry cleaned."

Hotch grinned and said, "Sure Rossi send me the bill."

Hotch stood up first searching the room for his boxers briefs and cargo shorts.

Emily stared slack-jawed.

Hotch smirked and said, "Come on Prentiss it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Emily quickly turned head and mumbled, "It's been a while."

Hotch muttered, "Tell me about it."

Emily raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that?"

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Nothing."

Hotch sighed and said, "Emily despite the obvious we do need to talk."

Emily said, "Hotch I don't think….."

Hotch in the sternest voice he could muster said, "Emily we need to talk now. My room or yours?"

Emily said, "Umm yours."

Hotch nodded quickly as he finished getting dressed.

Emily looked frantically all around the room.

Emily asked, "Have you seen my."

Hotch pointed at the ceiling.

Emily asked, "How the hell did it get up there?"

Hotch chuckled as he watched Emily's bra dangle from Rossi's opulent chandelier.

Hotch laughed and said, "One of us was going for height not distance."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "This is so not funny." as she jerked her black t-shirt over her head.

Rossi walked into the dining room and said, "I for one find it hilarious."

Hotch said, "Emily….talk….now."

Rossi said, "You kids go talk. I'll let you know when I manage to get my newest decoration free from my ceiling."

Emily mumbled, "Sorry.", on her way out of the dining room."

Rossi shook his head and said, "The damn things I do for these people. I better get a kid named after me."

Once Emily and Hotch made their into Hotch's room, Hotch quickly said, "Emily sit."

Emily replied, "Hotch I don't think…."

Hotch cut Emily's statement short with a wave of his right hand.

Hotch said, "Emily that is the problem right there. You think too damn much, and coming from me it's a bad thing."

Emily narrowed her eyes. She wanted to be very much focused when Aaron Hotchner stuck his foot in his mouth.

Hotch paced around the room and said, "Emily let me ask you a question?"

Emily sighed and said, "Sure...why not."

Hotch said, "Why don't you trust me?"

Emily flopped on the end of the over sized bed and said, "Hotch I do."

Hotch growled, "No you don't."

Emily asked, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Hotch answered, "What it means is that you are supposed to trust me enough to tell me how you feel, instead of pushing me away. I swore I wasn't going to profile you, but you are making this fucking impossible."

Emily said,"Hotch I don't think…"

Hotch cut her off once again.

Hotch softened his hardened eyes and asked, "Why did you tell me to go back to Beth?"

Emily bowed her head and said, "Aaron I am not what you need."

Hotch yelled, "Bullshit. Spit it out Prentiss."

Emily said, "I…I a few weeks after we slept together I was late. I mean really late."

Hotch's eyes flashed with realization.

Hotch knelt down in front of Emily and asked, "Did the thought of you being pregnant scare you, or was it that it was my baby?"

Emily said, "Like I said, I'm not what you need."

Hotch stood up quickly and pulled himself away from Emily.

"Damn it Emily. I am a grown man. I think I have figured out what I need and don't need."

Emily screamed, "What if I am not what you and Jack want or need."

Emily angrily whispered, "What if I am not enough?"

Hotch said, "Okay Prentiss cut the crap. I know you love me and you got scared. I also know that a part of you thinks that I want some version of Haley 2.0."

Emily said, "Aaron I don't think…."

Hotch walked over to his go bag and hastily said, "That's it."

Hotch slipped something into his cargo shorts pocket and said, "Emily. Here and now we are getting this all out in the open."

Emily stood up and said, "There is nothing to discuss."

Hotch laughed and said, "Now you are running scared. The Prentiss I know isn't afraid of anything."

Emily put her hands on her hips and said, "You know what Aaron fuck you."

Hotch said, "Come one Emily you can do better than that."

Emily said, "You pompous, arrogant, self-centered son of a bitch."

Hotch started to smirk and said, "Do better. Or is that all you have for me?"

Emily hadn't realized she had squared her shoulders or spread her feet in a classic fight stance.

Aaron made a come hither motion. Emily went to strike.

Before Emily could blink she found herself being held down to the bed. The solid and familiar sound of metal being clasped together rang out through the room.

Emily struggled and asked, "What pray tell do you think you are doing?"

Hotch replied, "Doing what I should have done a long fucking time ago. Now Prentiss you are going to lay there and listen, and I do mean listen."

Emily pulled at the cuffs. She was going to kick his ass all over Rossi's massive estate as soon as she got free.

Hotch placed a knee on the bed and said, "Emily you keep saying you don't think. But you know what? You never asked. You never asked me what I wanted, or how I felt. You just assumed, and I thought you were smarter than."

Emily said, "Aaron let me go."

Hotch quirked and eyebrow and said, "No. Now since you won't ask, I am simply going to tell you. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I most certainly am in with love you. But this you running away has got to stop. I love you, Jack adores you. I am not trying to find a replacement for Haley. If I was going to do that, I most certainly would have not dated you."

Emily struggled against the handcuffs threaded through the headboard and shout angrily, "Hey."

Hotch shook his head and said, "Emily you can't cook for shit, you don't iron, and you are most certainly not the stay at home type. You are sometimes insensitive, and calculated. Not to mention the whole Ian Doyle fiasco."

Emily sarcastically said, "You sure know how to make a woman feel loved."

Hotch sat next to Emily on the bed stroked her cheek and said, "But you are also kind and loving, you care about this team more than you care about your own life. You moved away and pretended to be dead to keep us safe. You are loyal and strong, and not to mention one of the most beautiful women in the world. Since the day I met you, I knew you were going to give me hell, and I have enjoyed every minute of it."

Emily felt a tear roll down the side of her face.

"Aaron I'm so sorry."

Hotch slid his t-shirt off, grinned wickedly and said, "No… but you will be."

Emily bit her lip in anticipation and said, "Bring it on boss."

JJ woke up with direct sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and had to squint. The heat from the sun was punishing and cruel.

Quickly JJ sat up and thought, "When did I come outside?"

JJ felt the large lounge chair she was sleeping on shift. JJ shook her head to clear her slightly confused mind. There next to her was a completely clothed Spencer Reid, holding JJ in a tight embrace.

JJ sighed and whispered, "I love you, and I _will _fix this."

**Well here is another chapter. I have never really taken the time to write an entire chapter dedicated to Hotch and Prentiss. I hope you liked it.**

**As always read and review!**


End file.
